


Karoke Krazy for you.

by Susspencer



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Declarations Of Love, M/M, Rutting, Singing, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 02:30:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14178582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susspencer/pseuds/Susspencer
Summary: Spencer finds a unique way to finally get through Aaon's thick skull, that he has feelings for him.





	Karoke Krazy for you.

Spencer knew he could do this. He could. He just never thought he would have to. There were so many other missed opportunities. Times that he thought Aaron would be the one to step up, but no. Aaron Michael Hotchner was the most difficult, stubborn, pigheaded, compassionate, sigh man that Spencer had ever met. Then he had gone and fallen for that man, one out of reach, out of touch with his own emotions, and certainly one who put others ahead of himself. It wasn't likely that Aaron was going to get the hint soon, but ten years later, enough was enough. His time was up. Spencer would be waiting forever if he kept waiting. 

The more planning that went into this, the more it felt like rocket science. It started off simple as just getting the team to go out together. Spencer would get Aaron alone and declare his feelings for him. After a discussion with JJ, she said, that he would need to be somewhere that he couldn’t evade responding. Hotch was a lawyer after all, given the opportunity he might try to avoid answering. They then added that Spencer would do it with witnesses, then he would have to say something. This made Spencer nervous, but he didn’t want to let Aaron get away. Garcia suggested a team night out, because that wouldn’t look suspicious. She found a nice karaoke bar, which would give Spencer the opportunity to maybe sing to Aaron. OMG! Spencer thought sing, in front of people. Emily had heard Spencer sing. He had a very nice voice. She thought this would be a very romantic and sweet way to tell Aaron about his feelings. Emily reassured Spencer that he sang well. 

Spencer sat at his desk, with his head in his hands. Why had he agreed to this? He rolled his eyes as he went over the plan in his head. Rossi would make sure that Hotch couldn’t say no. He would also drive him, that way he couldn’t escape. Morgan would start a conversation about how his relationship with Savannah was going. Spencer would excuse himself at some point to sign up for a turn to sing. When that turn came up, Garcia or Emily would get Hotch out on the dance floor. Morgan or Rossi would get a bar stool, come up behind Aaron, force him to sit on it, so, that Spencer could sing to him. Whoever was there with Aaron would make sure he stayed seated, until Spencer had him in his power or in the song, so that he couldn’t leave without ruining the moment. Just then Spencer realized, they hadn’t covered contingencies for after. He looked up and around the bullpen. Everyone was at lunch. Hotch walked by and noticed the distressed look on his face.

“Reid? Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, why?” Spencer answered, shaking his head.

“You looked panicked. I thought something was wrong.” Hotch said. 

“No, was just thinking about somethings. Got lost in some what ifs. Sorry to worry you.” Reid covered quickly.

“No problem. Just concerned.” Hotch said, as he continued to his office.

Whew! Spencer thought. Okay, if when the song is over and he wants to run… if he wants to stay and talk? What do we do? Spencer could only think about if he wanted to stay, and said yes he liked Spencer too. He finally stood, went to the breakroom, and refilled his coffee cup.

This was just crazy. How in anyway was this going to work? Why would the handsome unit chief want him. Scrawny, klutzy, geeky Spencer, who was only good for his brain. He sighed. He decided to go see if Garcia was in, he could at least practice his song one more time. When he reached her lair, he heard noise. He knocked. She let him in, to find the rest of the team there. 

“What’s going on?”

“Oh my sweet genius. We are double and triple checking the plan for tonight. There will be no errors. You two must get together.” Garcia bubbled.

Morgan chimed in, “Yup Pretty Boy, you will get your man tonight or else.”

“What if he isn’t interested? I mean he was married before. He’s never shown any signs of being interested in men.”

Rossi chuckled, “Then I would’ve told you that you had no chance. I wouldn’t let you get your hopes up. He’s bi, we’ve talked, but you never heard it from me.”

“Oh. Oh! OH! I have a chance.” Spencer smiled.

They went over the plan one more time, including Spencer practicing his song. 

“Oh my 187. If he doesn’t jump in your arms, I will.” Garcia gushed.

They all went back to work until it was time to leave for the get together. Hotch rode with Rossi, without a fight. They got a nice table close to the karaoke. They laughed, ate, drank. When time came for the plan to start, Spencer’s hands were sweating. His friends just silently reassured him with nods, pats on the back, and winks. Morgan grabbed a bar stool. Emily got Aaron out on the dance floor. The singer before Spencer finished. Spencer moved into place, as Emily kept Aaron’s back to him. Morgan put him on the barstool and turned him around to see and hear. Aaron was shocked that Reid of all people was up there to sing.

Spencer started to sing “When I saw you standing there  
I bout fell out my chair” He looked straight at Aaron on the stool in the middle of the dance floor and stepped towards him.   
“And when you moved your mouth to speak  
I felt the blood go to my feet.” He reached out with his left hand towards Aaron’s left cheek. 

Aaron was nervous, all of a sudden. It was like one hundred butterflies had been released in his stomach. Something had been set free, that he didn’t know was there. He looked up and his eyes met Spencer’s. Spencer’s voice was clear and amazing. It continued.

“Now it took time for me to know  
what you tried so not to show” Spencer ran his thumb over Aaron’s cheekbone, giving Aaron a little smile.  
“Now something in my soul just cries  
I see the want in your brown eyes.” Spencer’s smile grew bigger with his voice. 

Spencer circled Aaron, as he sang. Swaying his hips for Aaron to see, dancing a little, and tilting his head towards Aaron, keeping his on Aaron fully, in order to communicate his feelings to Aaron.   
“Baby, I'd love you to want me  
The way that I want you  
The way that it should be  
Baby, you'd love me to want you  
The way that I want to  
If you'd only let it be.”

Aaron followed Spencer, with his head and his eyes. He couldn’t keep from watching. Spencer was enticing and beautiful. Aaron was enamoured. Why hadn’t he seen this side of Spencer before? What was wrong with him?

Spencer stood right in front of Aaron, and as if he could read his mind answered him.  
“You told yourself years ago  
You'd never let your feeling show.”  
“The obligation that you made  
For the title that they gave.” Spencer whispered, “Unit chief’s can love and be happy.”   
Spencer reached down and took Aaron’s hand. He passed the microphone back to Morgan. He danced with Aaron as he sang the chorus again,   
“Baby, I'd love you to want me  
The way that I want you  
The way that it should be  
Baby, you'd love me to want you  
The way that I want to  
If you'd only let it be.”

He pulled Aaron close to him, sang into his ear, “let it be Aaron.” 

“But I’m your boss…”

“I’ll quit then.” Spencer replied. “I can’t live any longer without you. No more waiting. No more excuses. Please.”

The please came out as a plead. It wasn’t begging, but sincere and full of love. They stopped dancing. The audience was applauding. Aaron blushed and pulled Spencer to a table to talk.   
Spencer was becoming nervous now. He began to fidget with his hands, until Aaron placed his hands over Spencer’s.

“Spencer. I’ve gone over every argument in my head. You’re right. No more excuses.”

Spencer put his other hand atop Aaron’s. He couldn’t believe this. The look in his eyes was one of excited disbelief. Aaron leaned closer and kissed Spencer gently. Spencer closed his eyes, kissed back with enthusiasm, and let out a low moan. The team, sitting a few tables over, were giving each other high fives.. Rossi grabbed the waitress, ordered another round of drinks for their table, plus sent a bottle of wine to Aaron and Spencer. Aaron and Spencer broke their kiss.

“That was very nice.” Spencer said, with a blush.

“It was. I could get used to that.” Aaron replied, with a smile, small but sincere.

The bottle of wine arrived. They turned, acknowledged Rossi’s gift, then returned to talking to each other. After a few glasses of wine, Spencer found himself getting giddy. He had kissed Aaron a couple of times. The last time, tongues were tangled and hands and arms were exploring each other. Aaron swore he heard a couple of “Whooops” from the team table. He was getting a little concerned about the audience. He ran his fingers through Spencer’s hair. He couldn’t stop smiling as he looked at the younger man. 

“What? Do I look a mess? Why are you smiling like that?” Spencer asked worriedly?

“Oh, no. You are so handsome, beautiful. I never stopped to really take time to look. The more I look, the happier I feel, the more I find myself smiling that you want to be with a crumbly old man like me.” Aaron answered.

“Why do you always disparage yourself? You are anything but. My God! Your broad strong shoulders, these biceps (he ran his hands down them), that cute runner’s butt of yours. Any person would be in heaven to have a man like you.” 

Spencer stopped. He looked up at the ceiling, like something just dawned on him. The pieces of the puzzle all coming together, he lowered his head, made eye contact with Aaron, and kissed him so hard, that it about knocked them both over.

“What was that!” Aaron said, shocked as hell.

“Any person would be in heaven to have a man like you, and I do. I DO!” Spencer about yelled, jumping out of his skin and seat.

Spencer pulled Aaron up. Spencer pulled out his wallet to leave a tip. He waved goodbye to the team, then dragged Aaron out of the club. Aaron was a bit lost, but he was fine with going. Spencer called for a cab.

“Your place or mine?” 

“Huh?” A very confused, Aaron asked?

“I’m not letting go of you tonight. Nothing has to happen, but you are mine. So your place or mine?”

“Yours, I guess.”

They got in the cab, Spencer gave the driver the address and they were off.

The team ordered one more round. They speculated for a bit on what the rest of the evening held for Aaron and Spencer, then danced, and started parting their ways. They were all proud of how they hooked Spencer and Aaron up.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Spencer and Aaron held hands all the way to his apartment. Aaron kept making circles with his thumb on the back of Spencer’s hand. Spencer smiled at the attention. Once inside, Aaron sat down on the couch, while Spencer went through his evening routine of kicking off his shoes, putting up his messenger bag, locking up. Spencer brought Aaron a bottle of water and sat beside him on the couch. 

“Did you want to take off a layer or two? Get a bit comfortable?”

“Yeah, where can I hang my jacket?” Aaron asked?

“You can either put it in my closet or over the back of the dining chair.”

Aaron already had his tie off. He put the tie in the pocket of the jacket, then hung it over the chair. He slipped his shoes off, toed off his socks, put them in the shoes, then put the shoes under the same chair. 

“There all together, so I will know where to find them.” 

“That’s my Aaron, always organized.” Spencer chuckled.

“Anal Aaron, you mean, right?” Aaron laughed back.

“You’re not quite that bad. Close but not that bad.”

“Oh really, Mr. Germaphobe.” Aaron quipped back, as he dove at Spencer to tickle him.

While tickling Spencer, with Spencer trying to fend Aaron off, Aaron reached up, cupped Spencer’s face and kissed him. He licked at the seam of his lips for entrance. Spencer let him in quickly. Aaron’s tongue mapped Spencer’s mouth. Tongue, teeth, cheek, tonsil, other cheek, tongue wanting to taste back at Aaron’s then wanting entrance into Aaron’s mouth. Aaron’s tongue relinquished control, so that Spencer could taste and map him. Aaron moved himself atop Spencer. He moved from kissing him to kissing his neck, nibbling on his ear, unbuttoning his shirt. Both men started moving their hips, looking for that delicious friction and stimulation that being together inspired. Spencer reached up and untucked Aaron’s shirt. He was unbuttoning it, as Aaron was sucking on his adam’s apple. It was so difficult. Spencer could multitask, but moaning, reaching under Aaron, and rutting against him at the same time was just too much. Spencer just pulled the shirt open. Aaron was so shocked he stopped, his ministrations on Spencer. 

“Wow! Eager aren’t we?” Aaron asked.

“Aaron, I have waited for this day for so long, If you aren’t naked soon, I can’t be held responsible.” 

Aaron stood up, undid his belt, tossed it on the table, undid his trousers, took his shirt off, pulled his t-shirt over his head, (he tossed it on Spencer’s face), then stepped out of his trousers and boxers in one motion. 

“Tada. naked as ordered, sir. Anything else, I can do for you?” Aaron said, with a bow.

Spencer laid there stunned. His mouth a gape, Aaron’s t-shirt in his hand. Aaron chuckled at the genius being at a loss for words.

“Well, I guess, that I will have to take care of things then.” Aaron said, with a fiendish smirk.

He bent over, undid Spencer’s pants, pulled them and his boxes off, stopped at the socks to remove them also. 

“Up, Up,”

Spencer sat up, still dumbfounded. Aaron removed his unbuttoned shirt, then pushed him back down. He climbed back on top of him, carefully positioning himself for the most comfort and pleasure. He kissed Spencer. Spencer moaned and smiled. Spencer wrapped his legs and arms around Aaron, as he kissed him back. They just kissed and made out for a while. When things started getting hot and heavy again, Spencer turned Aaron to the side. He kissed down his neck to the collarbone, on down to his nipples. Aaron was enjoying the attention. It had been so long since anyone had touched him. Just then Spencer twisted the free nipple, the pain felt good. Aaron was surprised, that he liked it. Soon Spencer was gone, peppering kissing on down past his abs, past his scars. He arrived at a very eager and attentive erection that was looking for some attention. Spencer gave it a lick, then moved down to the testicles. He rolled the balls in his hand, before taking them into his mouth for a gentle suck. Aaron let out a loud moan. He rolled his eyes, as Spencer licked and sucked. He let the sack fall from his mouth, as he moved up to the tip. He lavished it with love and passion. Circling the top, then swallowing it, just was more than Aaron could stand.

“Spencer, oh my, you’re .. You’re…” Aaron stuttered.

Spencer moved up and down, suckling his prize. This was a day he had dreamed of. He lost himself in the silky flesh, the taste, and the man he loved. With those thoughts he found himself harder, he thrust against Aaron's leg. He moaned as he sucked, which pushed Aaron over the top. Warm strands of cum hit the back of Spencer's throat, he swallowed, as he licked up the delicious mess. Spencer cleaned Aaron up, moved up to kiss him. 

Before he could, Aaron flipped him. He kissed him hard. He looked him in the eye with lust filled eyes. Spencer thrust up against Aaron. Aaron returned the press of his hips back. They continued this, with increased speed and force until Spencer came. Aaron held and kissed Spencer for awhile. Then Spencer got up to take a shower, Aaron put his t-shirt and boxers back on. 

While Spencer showered, Aaron set his alarm and crawled into bed. Spencer walked out of the bathroom, smiled, dressed for bed. He crawled into bed. Aaron put his arm out for Spencer to lay on his chest, which he did. Spencer looked up at Aaron and smiled.

Aaron said, “This has been the best day of my life so far. Thank you for being brave enough to shake some sense into me.” 

Then he kissed Spencer's head. Spencer looked up Aaron, with a smile and a tear in his eye.

“I was so afraid that you wouldn't return the feelings. But, I had to, I couldn't go another day without you knowing how I felt.” 

He kissed Aaron's chest, snuggled closer, and laid his arm across Aaron. It was the first time he had felt content in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Song lyrics from Lobo, I'd love you to want me.


End file.
